1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handcraft materials and methods of manufacture and use thereof and, more particularly, to handcraft materials and such methods of manufacture and use for purposes of yarn art.
2. State of the Prior Art
As is known in the prior art, yarn may be employed for purposes of handcraft arts. Yarns of varying colors, textures and thicknesses are placed in desired patterns on a backing material or support. Such backing material or support preferably has a surface to which the yarn can adhere such that a desired pattern formed with the yarn is retained. Prior such surfaces have either had insufficient adherence characteristics to assure permanency of the resulting pattern of yarn or, conversely, have such extreme adherence, such as by use of adhesives or of mechanical hooking and interconnecting arrangements that the yarn, once deposited, cannot be removed even though a desired pattern is not achieved in a first attempt. Accordingly, the prior art has not provided a suitable backing material for use in handcraft yarn art.